


Ice Cold Revenge

by languageismymistress



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Camping Fic, F/F, Iris and Shawna team up against Barry and Mardon, Len and Mick stay out of all of it, M/M, Mardon falls over a log, Rogues and Team Flash go camping, Water Fight, weather fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 11:37:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5966020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/languageismymistress/pseuds/languageismymistress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry was considering getting new friends, new boyfriend and new authority figures who are like his over protective brothers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ice Cold Revenge

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JQ (musicmillennia)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicmillennia/gifts).



Barry was considering getting new friends, new boyfriend and new authority figures who are like his over protective brothers. He was sitting a log, staring at the burning lumps of wood in the fire Mick had made, said man talking in hush tones to his husband while said husband threw a mini marshmallow at Barrys head. Definitely getting new people in his life. 

 

“Scarlet?” Len tilted his head.

 

“You threw a mini marshmallow at me,” He was not pouting.

 

“You needed to mellow out,” Len smirked his favourite pun smirk. Barry just glared at him.

 

“He made a pun, didn’t he,” Ah, the boyfriend in question of whether Barry should kick him out of their will be shared tent or not.

 

“Asshole,” He stood, stretching his back, the sound of his kinks straightening out slightly echoed around him.

 

“Len or me?” Mardon smirked, not looking at all attractive with his stupid charming face and legs crossed at the ankle, leaning against a tree.

 

“Babe, you’re talking aloud again,” Mardon winked.

 

“Asshole,” Barry repeated, moving to his tent, zipping it up.

 

“Ah, the rain,” Mardon laughed.

 

“Rain?” Len sounded curious, Barry needed new people.

 

“I made it rain on Hartley, he shrieked, ran into Cisco, there may have been a look and now they are somewhere that I don’t want to go near them,” He listened to Mardons little story. His eyes glared at where he thought Mardon was, a small snowflake dropped onto his nose. Stupid charming boyfriend. 

 

“Why?” He heard Mick question, like Mardon needed reasons to annoy people.

 

“Cause its Hartley and he needed to be taken down a notch or two,” Mardon probably shrugged.

 

“Or five,” He called out from his stupid red tent. 

 

"I knew you cared, Red,” Mardon shouted, followed by a loud bang, a grunt and laughter. 

 

“What the?” He popped his head out of the tent, Mardon was on the ground, Shawna was laughing and Iris just shot him in face with a water gun.

 

“It’s better then a cold gun,” Iris giggled, Barry smirked as his hands gripped onto the one he hid in the tent. Iris was good, but Barry was The Flash, he shot right back at a blank space, hearing laughter echo through the clearing, freaking Shawna.

 

“Damnit,” He swore, grudgingly getting out of his tent, tripping over and eating dirt. The laughter from Mardon had him glare at the bits of grass in his vision.

 

“Asshole,” That seems to be the only thing he can say to him.

 

“Revenge served cold is good, but hail is much better,” Mardon swirled small little ice cubes in his hand.

 

“Fine,” Barry followed him with his hand on the water gun, listening out for his best friend and her girlfriend. 

 

He and Mardon stalked into the woodlands area, listening to the birds around him and the sounds of giggling coming from where ever Shawna and Iris were peeking in and out of. Barry thought of using his own powers but wasn’t keen on leaving Mardon all on his own in a place he would get lost in, again. 

 

“Annie are you okay, are you okay, are you okay Annie, Annie are you okay, are you okay, are you okay Annie,” Mardon started to sing under his breath, Barry tried to focus but Mardon was making it more difficult with his adorableness.

 

“You’ve hit by, you’ve been struck by, a smooth criminal,” Mardon shot his little ice cubes towards the bush, whining and a shriek at the cold coming from there, Hartley rolled out.

 

“Seriously Wizard,” Hartley glared at Mardon, Barry was more interested in Cisco who sheepish.

 

“Sorry Piper, didn’t know you and Ramon were sucking face,” Mardon shrugged, Barry called mutiny in his head. He threw Cisco a wink and turned on his foot, firing water at his boyfriend, grateful at the tight shirts that he wore.

 

“Whoops,” He smiled brightly, backing up closer to Cisco who was looking for an out for the both of them.

 

“Whoops?” Mardon tilted his head, Hartley moved behind him, moving into a Rogue formation that he was used to fighting. 

 

“Cisco run,” Barry turned as a strong wind stopped him from moving.

 

“Hartley, take his weapon and go shoot your Cisco,” Barry felt the wind keeping him in place, Hartley just winked at him, gun out of his hands.

 

“Aye Aye, Wizard,” Harltey threw Mardon a mock salute, ones that Mardon usually threw Len, only just getting away with it. 

 

“I’ll leave you in the capable hands that I’ve dreamt about,” Hartley hummed as he followed the tracks made my Cisco.

 

“Mutiny, huh?” Mardon walked forward, a mix between Barry and the wind knocking Barry back into a tree. 

 

“Seemed fair, bros have to look out for each other,” Barry slumped as the wind died down.

 

“Really?” Mardon smirked, his hand resting next to his head. 

 

“Yup,” His voice was a little higher than normal.

 

“Hmmm,” Mardon mouthed at his neck, Barry let his eyes flutter shut, big mistake. The dump of water that drenched over him gave him minor cause to screech, wiping the water from him as his boyfriend just smirks, starting to run, well, hover away from him.

 

“Asshole,” Right, game fucking on. 

 

Barry knew his way roughly around the woods they were camping in, it was a safe area that his father used to tell him about. Nice and comforting, he opted for the comforting part, finding Iris giggling as Shawna tickled her.

 

“Iris, Boo,” He nodded to them both.

 

“Where’s Wizard?” Shawna looked up at him, popping her and Iris into a standing position, her arm resting over Iris’ shoulder. 

 

“Ganged up on me,” He pouted, making sure they believed him.

 

“What did you do?” Iris read through him.

 

“Soaked him first,” He breathed out, knowing that lying to her was pointless.

 

“Why?” Iris was having none of it. 

 

“He shot at Cisco,” He heard the wind nipping up around him.

 

“No,” He zipped off, finding himself in front of Len, Mick, Lisa and Caitlin, all sitting in peace with mugs of hot cocoa by the looks of mini marshmallows in them.

 

“Hey,” He acted casual.

 

“Barry,” Caitlin raised her eyebrow at him, her back resting against Lisa’s legs.

 

“Yeah?” He grinned, a snowball hitting the back of his head.

 

“Mardon!” He turned to face his pain in the ass boyfriend.

 

“Sweetheart,” Mardon winked, landing next to him with more grace than Barry had. 

 

“Why are you both drenched?” Lisa tilted her head.

 

“His fault,” They both pointed to the other.

 

“Barry shouted mutiny, Mardon got revenge,” Iris came up behind him, patting him on the shoulder, finding the most comfortable seat she could, smiling at Shawna popping into her arms, curling in on her lap. 

 

“Mutiny?” Len copied his sisters movements. The Snart head tilt and smirk was signature, something one who was smart should run from.

 

“He shot Cisco,” He just put his hands up in front of him as a form of defence.

 

“I shot a bush where Hartley was hiding, didn’t know Ramon was in there,” Mardon wrapped his arms around Barry, pulling him against his chest, his shin rested on Barrys shoulder.

 

“What is with Ramon and my Rogues?” Len sat back, his shoulder bumping into Micks.

 

“I don’t know and am not answering that,” Cisco came out from behind a tree, dry with a soaked Hartley behind him.

 

“Rogues, as in plural?” Hartley stared at him.

 

“Cisco and I kissed, he’s was too cute to resist,” Lisa threw Cisco a wink, he just flopped into his chair.

 

“When?” Hartley didn’t at all sound jealous.

 

“She kidnapped me,” Cause that is a defence.

 

“Lisa flirted with him at a bar, before knowing she was a Snart,” Barry was enjoying the attention not being on him.

 

“You gave me the thumb salute and told me to make you proud,” Damnit. 

 

“Really, Barry?” Thanks Cisco.

 

“I didn’t know she was a Snart,” Yeah no, run and hide in your tent.

 

“That’s just,” please no “Cold,” He threw a glare that he saved for the puns of the Rogues towards Len.

 

“Stupid puns,” He felt Mardon laugh, turning in his arms.

 

“Red,” Mardon nodded and winked. Time for revenge.

 

“Babe,” His voice low, just for Mardon to hear.

 

“Hmm,” Mardon smirked. Barrys lips brushed against his, getting stronger as he heard Lisa shout something, he was more focused on the feel of Mardons lips against his, his hands resting against his chest, pulling back to wink at Mardon, pushing him over a log.

 

“That, was cold,” Mardon looked up at him.

 

“That was for the tree,” He pointed out.

 

“The tree was for the mutiny,” Mardon retorted.

 

“The mutiny was for Cisco,” Barry nodded, smiling at Ciscos cheer.

 

“That was aimed at Hartley,” Mardon pushed himself up with his stupid weather controlling powers.

 

“I thought you liked my weather controlling powers, Red,” Mardon winked.

 

“I’m leaving,” He zipped into his tent, hiding from the ridiculousness of the Rogues.

 

“Babe?” Mardons head popped into the tent.

 

“No,” He pouted, wrapping a blanket around him.

 

“Cute, Red,” Mardon winked, sliding further into the tent, zipping it up as he ignored the wolf whistles and cheers from outside.

 

“Please don’t do anything that I could hear,” Barry felt his cheeks redden at Iris’s words. 

 

“God,” His head hit the pillow behind him, Mardon sneaked under his blanket, wrapping his arm around his boyfriends waist, another cool snowflake kissed his nose, followed by his lips.

 

“No,” Barry mumbled, rolling over to tuck himself underneath Mardons chin.

 

“Whatever you say, babe,” Mardon kissed his forehead, humming along still to Smooth Criminal.


End file.
